


(Somewhat Foolish) Loyalties

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Gen, Loyalty, deanmon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Dean hates being a demon.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	(Somewhat Foolish) Loyalties

Dean hates being a demon.

He hates it with every fiber of his (weak, fragile, _useless)_ being. He hates the way the darkness that covers his eyes clogs his thoughts, twisting them and corrupting his actions into something he doesn’t want them to be. He hates the way it convinces him to hurt the people around him——whether they be family, friends, or just bystanders.

He hates the fact that this is all just the darkest, angriest parts of him, bubbling to the surface. The parts of him that hold no restraint, the parts that he normally tries to keep at least somewhat under wraps.

But still, somehow, through all of that, Sam and Cas still care.

Somehow, they save him.

And Dean has never felt more thankful for the ever-enduring——sometimes foolish——loyalty of his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3


End file.
